The Tale of Messy Children
by Love Begets Love
Summary: Edward and Bella had always wanted a big family. They ended up getting their wish with six kids. What happens when Bella gets pregnant again? What happens when they get too overwhelmed? This is Bella and Edward's tale of having six—and another on the way—troublemakers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. (: WARNING! My updates are irregular. Sorry. Thanks for checking out my story.(: Oh, I'm Bailee, by the way. I hope you enjoy. Please, excuse any mistakes.**

The Messy Tale of Children

Summary: Edward and Bella had always wanted a big family. They ended up getting their wish with six kids. What happens when Bella gets pregnant again? What happens when they get too overwhelmed? This is Bella and Edward's tale of having six—and another on the way—troublemakers.

Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! William pulled my hair!" Rachel cried, running towards me with her chocolate covered fingers open getting ready to clutch my leg.

I saw William walking in with his hands up. "Mom, she's lying! I didn't do anything!"

"Rachel, did he really pull your hair?"

"No, Mommy. I made it up."

"Rachel, that's lying. Mommy and Daddy taught you not to do that."

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I won't do it ever again."

"Apologize to your brother," I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Willie."

"It's alright," He groaned as she gave her the famous puppy dog pout.

She squealed. Yes, Alice is definitely her aunt. Lord knows that Alice is the only person Rachel can learn that high pitched squeal from. "You two go wash up. Dinner is almost ready. Tell your brothers and sisters to do the same."

Darren came through the kitchen riding his skateboard, blasting his music. I tossed a towel at him and he took out an ear bud. He looked at me as if I were crazy to interrupt his music time. "One, no skateboarding in the house. Two, dinner is almost ready. If I catch you again in the house riding the skateboard, you're grounded for a month."

"But, it's raining outside."

"Well, be a normal fourteen year old boy and play video games. Emmett and Jasper want someone new to play with. If you want, you can go after dinner. I heard tonight is Halo 3 night at seven."

"Can I ride my skateboard over there?"

"Only if you want to clean the mud off of it. Besides, Darren, it's just next door. It won't kill you to walk."

He rolled his eyes and huffed and took off on the skateboard again. "Darren Christopher Cullen!" I yelled.

"Darren, listen to your mother!" Edward ordered, hanging up his jacket in the hallway.

"Hello, Love," He smiled, kissing me. He then dropped down to my belly. "Hello, little Abigail, how are you? Have you been giving Mommy any trouble?"

"I swear she's going to be a professional soccer player when she grows up. It's inevitable."

He chuckled. "How was work?" I questioned.

"Mary Lou died today. Her cancer won the best of her."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Edward. I know you were fond of her as a patient."

"She's in heaven, now, with her Nathaniel."

I nodded, solemnly. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna. Once I get done pouring everyone's drinks, dinner will be ready."

"Here, I'll take them out in the dining room."

When we finished setting the table, I exclaimed, "Kids! Dinner is ready."

I heard the kids running down the steps. Rachel came sprinting towards Edward. "Daddy!" She squealed.

He picked her up. "Hey, Rach, were you a good girl today?"

She nodded. "Aunt Alice said she's taking me shopping tomorrow!"

"Are your sisters going, too?"

"Yes. But, Ariana can't come. She's hanging out with her fiancé—oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Forget it! I didn't say anything!"

"Rachel, what did you tell Mommy and Daddy? Was it our little secret?" Ariana asked, taking her from Edward's arms.

"Maybe," She mumbled, hiding her face in Ariana's neck.

"Rachel, you know what we do to promise breakers around here," Ariana smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" She shrieked as Ariana put her on the couch and started to tickle her.

"Ari, let her go," Edward laughed.

Rachel got up as soon as Ariana let her go. "So, Ari, what about a fiancé?" I questioned. "Did Ian finally pop the question?"

"I was going to tell you all at dinner, but, yes, Ian finally popped the question."

Ariana and I looked at each other and started squealing. "Oh, my gosh! My baby girl is getting married! Oh, you've got to tell Alice! She planned my wedding! Edward, why are you quiet? Did you know about this and not tell me?"

He smiled. "Of course I knew. Who else would Ian ask for permission?"

"Me?"

"Darling, you usually ask the father."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to see what you would do when you found out from Ariana."

I pouted. "Stop pouting, Love. It's time to eat."

We were half way through the meal when Ariana cleared her throat. "Okay, guys, I've got some big news."

Rachel raised her hand. "I know! I know! Pick me! I know!"

Ariana chuckled. "Alright, R, tell everyone."

"Ari is getting married to Ian!" She exclaimed.

Chatter flew across the table like wild fire. Questions were asked. They were simple questions, like when's the wedding and such. But, this question had the whole table go quiet. "Did you know you're going to have to tell Mom sooner or later? I mean, you're going to be showing in a couple months or so," Darren blabbed.

Ariana's mouth dropped. "Ariana, is this true? Are you pregnant?" Edward asked.

She suddenly became interested with the table cloth. "Ariana, we've had that table cloth for years. Of all times, you choose this time to admire it?" I questioned.

"We were going to tell you tonight, but he had to work. Then, Darren decided to open his big mouth—"

"Name it after me, sis!" He yelled, laughing.

"Mom, how am I related to him?" Ariana asked.

"He used to be a good boy…until he started hanging around with Emmett," I said.

"Remind me to hurt Uncle Emmett."

Edward was sitting in his seat with a smile. "I'm going to be a grandpa," He murmured.

"You guys aren't mad?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, do you love Ian?" I questioned.

"With all my heart."

"Do you want this? To be married and have a baby, that is."

"Yes."

"There's no reason for us to be mad," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Ari, your mother was pregnant with you when she was eighteen," Edward said.

We continued to eat which then Rachel exclaimed," Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Edward and I looked at each other. We were used to this question. We were pros at it. "The stork," I answered whilst cutting another piece of lasagna for myself. Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm eating for two!

Darren started laughing, obviously knowing the real answer. I sent him an icy glare whilst Elizabeth elbowed him which caused him to cover it up with a cough. Rachel looked at him, suspiciously. This girl is very observant. She gets it from me.

"Mommy, are you lying?"

"No, baby. The stork brings them."

"So, Abbie was brought by the stork?"

"Yes."

"I want to find the stork! I want a baby!"

My jaw dropped. Another thing about Rachel was that you would never know what she was going to say next. Edward said it was another thing that she got from me. He claims it was very irritating because usually he could read people like an open book—but not me.

"Sorry, squirt. Only grownups can get babies from the stork," Edward lied.

Rachel pouted. I smiled and messed her hair up with my hand. "It's okay, baby. The stork will visit you some day. You can stick with your dollies from now on."

"Okay, Mommy!" She sang, shoving a huge piece of lasagna in her mouth.

It got quiet at the table again. For a family of eight, that happens a lot, surprisingly. "So, Rach, how's your husband?" Elizabeth teased.

"Justin Bieber is feeling amazing. Thank you for asking. He's a little upset you didn't come to our wedding," She said, a little miffed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Justin. I was sleeping. I mean, the wedding was at _four in the morning_."

"Yeah, I remember that all too well," Darren muttered. "You're lucky I didn't fail that exam."

Obviously, it wasn't the real Justin Bieber. It was her imaginary friend. She had woken us all up and made up wake up Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, the twins, and Taylor. We also had to wear our best clothes. We stayed in her room for an hour watching her talk quietly to "Justin."

Edward, Ariana, Elizabeth, Darren, William, and I all started laughing. Rachel was so adorable. She was our little comedian. "Hey, Elizabeth, don't you have band practice?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, Megan is out with the flu."

"Oh, no. How bad is it?"

"Not bad, but still contagious, so we called it off."

"When is your gig?"

"Saturday."

"Think she'll be better by that time?"

Saturday was only a week away. "Her mom said that she should be better."

"Hey, Mom, I'm finished. Can I go to Emmett's house now to play Halo?"

"Sure. Edward, please, tell Alice to go to Rosalie's house."

"I'm on it, love."

I kissed his cheek, packed some lasagna—Em's favorite food—and left to go over next door.

*****************************

Emmett was eating the food I'd brought him while constantly thanking me for being a good cook. "Rose isn't good at making lasagna. It's weird because she's a cook!"

"Emmett, for the final time, I'm a baker! I bake sweets!" Rosalie snapped. "And lasagna is not my strong suit."

"Yeah, neither is morning sex," He clowned.

"Emmett," She growled. "Not in front of Taylor."

"Rose, I've had _the talk_ with him already. He's a pro about sex."

"Emmett, a mother does not want to hear that about her son."

"Well, I'm proud of him. I quizzed him afterward. He got a hundred percent!"

"EMMETT!" She screamed, covering her ears.

"What? At least he knows things! I mean, what if he had sex and didn't know what he was doing? That would be so embarrass—"

"I need to bake. Bella, what's your favorite kind of cake?"

"Red velvet," I answer, automatically.

Rosalie cooks when she's pissed. Thank goodness she's a good cook. "Um… Bella, where's Elizabeth?" Taylor asked, nervously, smoothing his hair back.

"She's at home. She's practicing her singing."

"She has the voice of an angel," He murmured.

I smiled. Taylor has had a crush on Elizabeth since they were little. She used to like him, also, but then she met Mitchel and they have been inseparable ever since. They were adorable together. But, Taylor still has not gotten over her.

I sat down on the couch when Alice burst through the door with Jasper and the twins following. "Is it true? Ariana is getting married?"

"Yes, Alice."

"What?" Rose screamed, running into the living room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting until you guys were here. Hello, Jasper."

"Hey, Bella. How's Abigail?"

"She can't wait to come out. And it's the same for me," I said, rubbing my stomach. "I love her to death, but her kicking is killing me."

Jasper chuckled. I am 30 weeks along in the pregnancy. My due date is August eleventh. I can't wait to see my baby girl. Edward and I already have two bags packed—one for me and one for Abbie. "Aunt Bellsie!" Alexandria and Amanda exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hi, girls. Have you been good?"

"We're always good!" Alex answered.

I smiled. "Well, that's not what I heard. I heard you guys haven't been brushing your teeth!"

Their mouths dropped. "How does Auntie Bella know that?" Alex whispered.

Amanda shrugged. "Act natural."

I chuckled as they ran off. They probably went to play with Emmett. "I'm so upset you didn't tell me," Alice frowned.

"Alice, I just found out."

"You could've texted me," She sniffed.

Rose came into the living room. "Ali, stop being overdramatic and Bella, what's this about Ariana being married?"

"Well, Ian proposed to her because she's pregnant. And—"

"Whoa, back it up! She's pregnant?" Rose gasped.

"Yeah—"

"Bella, you say things so nonchalantly. It's hilarious, but it kind of pisses me off."

"Sorry, but we'll talk about it soon. She has always wanted a summer wedding. Alice, you'll probably plan the thing and Rose and I will cater."

For the rest of the night, we talked about wedding plans. Ariana soon joined us when Darren walked over. Around eleven, we all decided to turn in. I waddled into the house with Darren in tow. Ariana went home to Ian. I turned on the light to the kitchen and saw that Edward put all the food away and cleaned the dishes. He's such a good husband.

As I was eating a piece of red velvet cake, a huge crack of thunder scared me. I laughed to myself. I'm thirty-eight years old, and I'm still afraid of thunder. I put my dirty dishes into the dishwasher and made my way upstairs. The lights went out. Great. "MOMMY! DADDY! THE MONSTER IS GOING TO GET ME!"

And there's my sweet Rachel who is afraid of the dark. I ran to her room. Edward entered a few seconds later with a flashlight. Edward lifted her up in his arms. "Bella, take the flashlight and get Adam and William. I'll get Elizabeth and Darren."

I nodded. Every time it stormed, we all stayed in the living room together. I made my way to Adam's room. He was probably out like a light. He was a heavy sleeper. Nothing woke him up. I picked him up. "Mommy, what's going on?" He mumbled, sleepily.

"Nothing, baby. It's just storming."

"Where are the lights?"

"The power is out."

"Slumber party in the living room?" He mumbled.

"Yes."

He put his head back on my shoulder. "William, sweetheart, get up. We're going downstairs."

"Okay, Mom. Where are you?"

He made his way to my hand and held on tight. William was clumsy at times, so he knew to be careful. We slowly went downstairs to see Edward had a few candles lit. Rachel and Elizabeth were passed out. Adam was snoring on my shoulder. Darren was texting. I shook my head. Kids these days with technology. He soon passed out waiting for a reply from Kailee, his girlfriend. Edward convinced me to go upstairs because I shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. He, of course, dazzled me into doing so. He ended up sleeping downstairs on the floor with the kids. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

**And there is chapter 1. I will try to get chapter 2 up by the first of December... No promises, though. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve my writing or anything you would like to see in the story, leave it in a review or PM me. (: See you at the next update!**

-Bailee 


	2. AN:

Hey, everyone. I know it's been a while… I am sorry for that. I'm just can't continue writing right now. The story will be on hiatus, and I will try my best to continue it. I'll probably start writing when summer comes. School is stressful. Plus, I'm not in the mood for anything… I've lost interest for a lot of my favorite television shows, school, writing, acting, singing, and I'm even losing interest in hanging with friends, reading, and eating… Those were things I would always do. I don't know about anything anymore. I'm just so confused.

But this little announcement was just for those who were wondering about this story. As I said previously, I will try to continue it. I have an idea for another story, but I'll probably write it over the summer.

I am terribly and truly sorry for making you guys wait so long and then making you wait even longer.

- Bailee


End file.
